


I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hair-pulling, I wrote this on a whim, It's just Rinniki making out basically, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rinniki Nation, Rough Kissing, it's a little fluffy, title from a britney spears song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rinne truly was addicting, like a drug.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I was kinda thirsty and noticed that I haven't uploaded in a while and I felt like writing a makeout session so here you go, this is literally just them making out feat. a horny rinne amagi (so the usual)
> 
> Hope ya like it :D

Niki’s breath quickened, as he felt wet lips nip and bite at the base of his neck, leaving love bites and open-mouthed kisses all over.

He could feel his pulse racing beneath his skin, as sharp teeth dug into his tanned skin, breaking it, the blood vessels bursting. He moaned, the pain fading into pleasure, as the others wet tongue licked at the broken skin, leaving a beautiful bruise.

“R-rinne-kun…”, he gasped, getting no answer but a smirk, as Rinne went right back to eating him up.

Another moan, another whine and other beautiful noises left Niki’s mouth. Rinne savoured each and every one of them.

Rinne pulled away, after licking at a particularly dark hickey, which had already started to bruise. Niki was already out of breath, his hair tie coming loose, his face flushed, his breathing shallow and he was even drooling a little.

Niki truly was a sight to behold.

But Rinne enjoyed him even more, when his hair was a complete mess, all fucked out. Tangling his fingers in Niki’s silver locks, he tugged, the hair tie coming completely undone.

Licking his lips, Rinne revealed his sharp canines, his fingers tugging even harder, revealing Niki’s throat.

Niki let out a needy whine, his chest heaving, his blush reaching down his neck and chest. Quickly, Rinne bit and nipped at Niki’s Adam’s apple, coaxing even more delicious sounds out of Niki.

Rinne felt the others Adam’s apple bobbing under his lips and a hand against his chest, pushing his away. Pulling away, he gave the other a confused look.

Niki’s chest was heaving heavily, his eyes half-lidded. He looked absolutely exhausted.

“Was it too much for ya, Niki-kyun? ‘M sorry, I didn’t know… We don’t hafta do anythin’ tonight!”

The silver-haired man nodded and gave him a slight smile. “You can go on, Rinne-kun~ I don’t mind, at all, you know~?”

Before he knew it, Rinne’s lips were on his, hungry, hot, his tongue roaming through his mouth. Niki moaned the kiss, burying his long fingers in Rinne’s wild, red hair. Once again, he felt Rinne’s fingers in his hair, tugging slightly.

Niki moans grew in volume, as Rinne’s pulls grew in strength, grew bolder. Soon, they parted to breath, just to go right back in for another kiss, the next one just as hot and needy as the others, tongues wrestling, teeth nipping at the others lips, hands pulling hair.

Breathing heavily after their hot and needy make-out session, Rinne had this confident smirk on his face, like he always had, when he found something to tease Niki about.

“Ah, so Niki-kyun has a hair-pulling kink~?”

“Ehhhh, I don’t have one, Rinne-kun~”

“Oh really? I don’t believe ya, Niki-kyun~”

Just as Niki wanted to retort, he felt the same familiar fingers in his hair once again, tugging heavier than before.

Letting out his loudest moan yet, Niki flushed even more, if that was even possible.

“Hmm, so you _do_ have a hair-pulling kink~? What other wild kinks are ya hidin’ from me, ehh?”

“Shut up…”

Niki hid his burning face in the side of Rinne’s neck. Suddenly a boldness overcame him, as he started nibbling at the side of Rinne’s neck.

Rinne let out the cutest yelp in reaction and his face flushed a delicious pink.

_Today was going to be a long night…_

**Author's Note:**

> Woah okay admittedly I'm still horny from Rinne's new 5 star, so I wanted to write something hot so yeah just take it
> 
> Have a nice day!!
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
